1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blister pack system having an upper part and a bottom part, between which a blister pack is disposed. Pouches of the blister pack are aligned with corresponding ejection openings of the upper part and corresponding ejection openings of the bottom part. Every ejection opening of the upper part is associated with an individual contact surface that can be connected to a control/computing unit via an individual strip conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such blister pack systems are known from prior art. For example, the patent application EP 1 214 924 A2 describes a blister pack system in which a blister pack can be disposed between an upper part and a bottom part. Ejection openings corresponding to the pattern of the coated pills are arranged in the upper part and in the bottom part. An ejection device is provided that can carry out a linear movement and a rotatory movement in relation to the upper part. The ejection device comprises an ejection pusher that can be inserted selectively into a certain ejection opening of the upper part for removing a corresponding coated pill. Furthermore, the ejection device comprises a contact element that bridges a pair of contact points with a contact panel in the respective certain ejection position of the ejection pusher for the purpose of indicating the certain ejection position. One contact point of each pair of contact points associated with an ejection opening of the upper part is connected to a common strip conductor that leads to an evaluation electronic unit. The other contact point of each pair of contact points is connected to the electronic unit via an individual strip conductor. In the event that the contact panel of the ejection device bridges both the contact points of a pair of contact points during the removal of the coated pills, an electric circuit is closed that leads from the electronic unit via the common strip conductor, the corresponding contact panel and the corresponding individual strip conductor back to the electronic unit. A removal signal indicating the removal of the coated pills is generated by a current flow via this electric circuit.
One problem of such a device is that a defective alarm signal is generated if an electro-conductive part enters into the blister pack system and bridges a pair of contact points in an undesired manner.